El momento de la felicidad
by mariaana07
Summary: Al último día de clases, Sakura quizás encuentre, tras largos años, la última oportunidad de atravesar la coraza de aquel chico misterioso y oscuro llamado Sasuke... el único que la mantuvo perdidamente enamorada. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Dayan!


_**Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz... **_

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Dayan! Muchas gracias por todo, y cuando digo todo es... todo. Haberme dejado entrar a la página, aguantarme, tenerme paciencia en momentos en los que ni yo me habría aguantado... y más que nada, por la confianza que me diste muchas veces. Gracias por todo hermosa, escribí esto pensando en vos, y desde lo profundo de mi corazón espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Te quiero loquita! **

**Y que cumplas cien mil años más, hermosa.**

* * *

**El momento de la felicidad.**

Los días siempre eran pesados en esa época del año. El verano estaba a punto de dar comienzo, y como era común cada año, los estudiantes del último año preparaban el gimnasio para hacer una feria de juegos y cosas interesantes para despedirse de la escuela. Años nuevos iban a comenzar para ellos a partir de ahora, y era una tradición que cada año todos se unieran y trabajaran para que los alumnos más pequeños los recordaran antes de irse. Preparaban comida, pintaban, armaban puestos de juegos.

El calor era bastante agobiante a esas horas de la tarde. Las clases estaban a un par de horas de terminar, y todos se habían tomado el día libre porque era el último día que les quedaba para terminar los preparativos. El sábado del otro día comenzaría todo, y luego ninguno, probablemente, volvería a hablarse o verse las caras nunca más.

Sakura estaba sentada sobre los taburetes del gimnasio, mirando a lo lejos a todos sus compañeros en sus uniformes escolares, y la forma alegre en que se movían. Se preguntó si eran capaces de ser así de felices aun sabiendo que quizás no volverían a verse nunca más. Era triste pensarlo, pero aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, sus ojos solamente se fijaban en una de las figuras que se movían a lo lejos.

S_asuke Uchiha._

El estudiante más guapo del colegio hasta el último día. El más popular, el más frío con todas las chicas. Había leyendas a su alrededor, historias oscuras de su pasado, cosas que lo hacían aún más atractivo para la multitud de plebeyas que buscaba a cada instante un mísero atisbo de atención, cosa que jamás recibían. Sasuke las ignoraba y, por una temporada, se llegó a dudar de su sexualidad. Pero el rumor se disolvió rápidamente, Sasuke era demasiado perfecto para eso y ninguna pudo ni quiso creer algo similar.

Sakura siempre lo había espiado, buscado, tratado de acercarse. Había sido más insoportable cuando tenían doce años y estaban en los grados más bajos, pero con los años se tranquilizó. Comenzó a salir más con su amiga Ino, con otras personas que iba conociendo y, aunque todas seguían prendidas de Sasuke con euforia, ella había dejado de buscar su atención desesperadamente mucho tiempo atrás… sin parar de estar loca e irremediablemente enamorada de él. Probablemente de todos era la única que realmente guardaba amor sincero en su corazón por él, y no una simple atracción superficial.

—Ayúdame con esas cajas, baka —le proliferaba Naruto, el rubiales que la había acosado por años. Sólo unos cuantos meses antes Sakura, Ino y Tenten armaron un plan en sus cabezas para encerrarlo en un clóset con Hinata por una hora.

Nadie sabe qué sucedió allí adentro, pero fueron inseparables desde entonces… y Naruto no molestó a Sakura nunca más.

—Dobe, ¿quién te crees que eres? —le chistaba Sasuke con esa tonalidad agria suya.

Ellos dos eran buenos amigos. Habían sido rivales por un tiempo, pero tras una pelea en la que todos desconocen qué pasó y qué hablaron, ambos se habían convertido en bastantes buenos amigos. Pero a pesar de todas las veces que Sakura había salido en grupo con Naruto, Ino, y los demás… Sasuke nunca fue. _"A él no le gustan este tipo de cosas…"_ comentaba Naruto riendo siempre que alguien hacía algún comentario al respecto. Y la expresión de Sakura siempre era la misma: decepción, oculta bajo una sonrisa tierna.

Fue su compañero Sai el que una vez le dijo que dejara de hacer eso, y que fuera por quien fuera que sonreía así, mejor se lo dijera antes de seguir sufriendo de esa manera. Ella se sorprendió bastante cuando lo oyó, ¿pero cómo acercarse a alguien que no quiere que se le acerquen? Lo intentó años y no funcionó. Luego dejó de intentarlo tanto, y siguió todo igual.

—Cuando quieres acercarte a un chico debes ser sutil —comentó en un susurro entrometido cierta persona.

—Karin —dijo Sakura, sin siquiera voltear a verla—. No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Por favor, sólo un idiota podría no ver la manera en que lo idolatras, aquí sentada desde las alturas, mirándolo en silencio…

—¿Quieres decirme qué deseas de una vez, Karin?

—Si sigues mirándolo así él se dará cuenta, ¿sabes?

Sakura volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido.

—Quizás no sea tan malo que lo haga —contestó, mirándola fijamente. Karin hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. Seré yo quien se confiese a Sasuke la noche de graduación. Todas lo saben, todas creen que soy la única a la que podría aceptar. Tú eres la única con la que no hablé de esto.

—Si eres la única que puede, ¿por qué te esfuerzas en convencerme? Seguramente te crees tan perfecta que yo jamás podría meterme.

A Karin comenzaba a molestarle la indiferencia asesina de Sakura.

—Así es, exacto. Mantén eso en tu mente. Yo soy a quien Sasuke lamerá toda la noche.

La cara de asco de Sakura fue demasiado gráfica. Se paralizó ante el comentario siniestro de Karin preguntándose dónde había quedado la frase sobre ser sutil, y no pudo hacer más que mirarla con desagrado y volver su mirada al frente, donde sus compañeros seguían arreglando todo.

Karin se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se apartó, bajando por las escaleras pretendiendo que Sakura no la había escuchado decir eso.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —preguntó repentinamente otra persona, subiendo y mirándola.

—Dayan-sensei —sonrió con respeto y cariño Sakura, mirándola. Una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos amables, quien había sido su maestra los últimos tres años en varias asignaturas—. Estoy bien, gracias.

—Luces cansada, ¿estás triste porque terminan las clases para siempre? —le preguntó, prácticamente leyéndole la mente.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa nostálgica y no dijo nada. Dayan le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—Si… un poco… —susurró Sakura. Pero Dayan vio su perfil dirigirse inconscientemente a Sasuke, y entendió todo.

—Deberías hablarle…

Sakura se sobresaltó.

—Vamos, pequeña… —sonrió la mujer, sacudiendo la cabeza— He sido tu maestra y la de esos chicos por mucho tiempo. Los conozco bien. Sacas buenas notas, eres de mis mejores alumnas… pero cada vez que te distraías era porque lo estabas mirando. Tienes esos ojos cuando lo miras.

—Sensei… incluso usted puede ver eso… —se sonrojó Sakura, corriendo la cara.

—El amor es una cosa hermosa, ¿sabes? Pero no sirve de nada si no vas a por él… ¿qué otra cosa tienes para perder, si ya no vas a volver a verlo cuando se gradúen? Ve a ayudarlo a pintar lo último que queda de ese puesto, ve —le ordenó, con una simpática expresión. Sakura la miró y asintió, comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras. Se puso de pie, acomodándose la falda azul y las medias largas que la acompañaban.

Habría sido realmente absurdo rendirse en esas instancias… las últimas que quedaban. ¿Por qué no aprovechar la última oportunidad que le quedaba? Quién sabe la universidad que él había elegido para ingresar…

Se acercó sonriente a él. Sasuke estaba sobre unas escaleras de madera, pintando un cartel arriba de un puesto. Eran los últimos detalles, pero el cartel era bastante amplio y había otra escalera al lado. Naruto acababa de irse, y éste era el momento para que ella aprovechara. Sakura lo miró desde abajo, pero él estaba concentrado y ni siquiera la notó. Observó un balde de pintura en el suelo y lo tomó, junto con un pincel. Comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras.

Sasuke lucía muy profesional, haciéndolo todo tan delicadamente como siempre. Nada le salía mal. Era el dios de la secundaria… aunque realmente ese título no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Ella nunca podía decir con certeza qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a él. Pero había algo que, en el frenesí del momento, no había pensado demasiado bien: ¿Cómo iba a hablarle en una situación como esa?

Sakura colocó el pote sobre uno de los escalones con cuidado, empapando el pincel para comenzar a ayudarlo. Sasuke ni siquiera la miraba.

—Oh… Sasuke-kun, vine a ayudarte… —susurró, comenzando a pintar desde su extremo. Eran apenas unos pocos centímetros los que los separaban.

—Naruto me estaba ayudando —le dijo él cortante, mirando al frente. Sakura se sorprendió por la respuesta fugaz del muchacho.

—Ya veo… pero él se fue, entonces yo…

—Como sea —la interrumpió—, apresúrate así podemos irnos de una vez.

Sakura cerró la boca y corrió la cara ante su frialdad latente.

—Bien… bien —respondió desganada. Él la miró de reojo e hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta que Sakura no llegó a escuchar, pero siguió pintando.

—

—

—

—

—

El grupo de Karin estaba un poco más lejos, hablando de tonterías como qué se iban a poner para la feria del día siguiente. De pronto una de las chicas dejó de reír y hablar, mirando a lo lejos.

—Oye, Karin-chan… —la llamó, codeándola. Karin se dio vuelta, abriendo los ojos como platos— ¿No deberías hacer algo con eso?

Sakura estaba cerca de Sasuke pese a lo que ella le había dicho un rato antes.

—Esa zorra… —masculló, cerrando el puño y acomodándose los lentes— Ya verán, esperen aquí.

Karin caminó sigilosa pero segura hasta ese lugar. Como Sakura estaba tan arriba no pudo verla, y ésta se colocó al lado de las escaleras, tocándola con el cuerpo. En un movimiento veloz pero eficaz logró tambalearla, yéndose antes de que nadie pudiera verla. Toda la estructura comenzó a moverse, y Sakura perdió el equilibrio totalmente sin entender qué había pasado. El bote de pintura cayó al suelo, derramándose en todos lados y ensuciándolo. Ella estaba por caer también, y entre el susto y el grito Sasuke tuvo una reacción veloz: Le tomó el brazo, soltando su propio pincel y tambaleándose también.

Logró contenerla en el aire sin que ninguno cayera, pero su pintura también se derramó por todos lados. Ella lo miró sorprendida, su brazo todavía la sostenía. Los ojos de ambos se detuvieron en el mismo punto, sin ninguno desviarlos o parpadear. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento, hasta que un grito los trajo a tierra.

—¡¿Están bien ustedes dos?! —gritó Dayan a lo lejos, corriendo a ellos. Saltó el charco de pintura roja y sostuvo la escalera de Sakura para que ella pudiera bajar. Finalmente Sasuke le corrió la cara y la soltó. Sakura le dirigió una última mirada y decidió descender, suspirando indignada con lo que pasó. Él bajó un poco después que ella.

Todo el piso estaba manchado de pintura roja y blanca, varios carteles se habían arruinado también y un puesto se manchó. Todos los estudiantes se agolparon alrededor de ellos, observando con decepción el desastre que acababan de ocasionar.

—Discúlpeme sensei… en verdad no sé qué pasó, yo estaba bien y luego… —de pronto la imagen de Karin vino a su mente, y la miró. Por su expresión supo que ella la había empujado deliberadamente— ¡Fue ella, fue Karin! —la señaló. Karin fingió la confusión más absoluta del universo.

La profesora la miró, exigiendo respuestas.

—Yo estaba con mis amigas hablando allí, ¿verdad, chicas? —les dijo, y sus amigas por supuesto… asintieron sin dudarlo.

—¿Tú no viste nada, Sasuke? —le preguntó la sensei, mirándolo inquisitiva.

Él hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

—Ella perdió el equilibrio, eso es todo lo que vi —no era cierto, pero él realmente no había visto a Karin abajo tampoco.

—Seguro que ella estaba distraída hablándole, y por eso tiró la pintura y arruinó todo —agregó Karin, mirando con una sonrisa burlona a Sakura. Ésta le devolvió una mirada de odio.

Dayan le hizo un gesto a Karin para que no se metiera, y luego miró a Sakura recordando lo que le había dicho… quizás se lo había tomado demasiado en serio. Suspiró cansada, observando el lío que acababa de ocurrir, y entonces la campana sonó y todos los estudiantes salieron del gimnasio sin mirar atrás.

Sasuke quiso irse, pero Dayan lo detuvo.

—Ninguno de los dos podrá irse con esto así —les advirtió casi con pena—. Tendremos que ir a la oficina de la directora, lo siento Sakura.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto —le dijo él, pero Dayan sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso tendrás que decírselo a ella. Vamos —los llevó. Sasuke caminó tras la sensei hasta la puerta del gimnasio, y Sakura iba tras él. Ninguno hablaba, y ella realmente no hubiera sabido qué decir. Seguramente estaba bastante fastidiado por su culpa.

Naruto llegaba de afuera, y se sorprendió cuando vio todo tirado en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, abombado con ojos de plato.

—Todo esto es tu culpa, maldito dobe —le proliferó Sasuke, recriminándole el que lo había dejado pintando solo. Sakura sintió una puñalada en el corazón cuando la miró fríamente—. Por su culpa no podré irme. Adiós —lo saludó con la mano, sin mirarlo mientras caminaba junto a la sensei y lo dejaba atrás boquiabierto.

_Para Sakura el camino a la oficina fue lo más largo que recorrió en su vida…_

—

—

—

—

—

Tsunade golpeó con dureza por octava vez el puño contra el escritorio, de pie mirándolos fijamente a ambos que estaban sentados del otro lado, y luego a la sensei Dayan, que estaba de pie detrás de los dos.

—Ustedes, niños… —masculló con la voz un poco ronca, rascándose la cabeza— ¡¿En qué pensaban?! ¡¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer si algo les ocurría por jugar ahí arriba?!

—¡No estábamos jugando Tsunade-sama! ¡Yo…! —trató de excusarse Sakura, pero sorpresivamente el aparentemente indiferente Sasuke tomó la palabra, interrumpiéndola.

—Ella estaba por caer y yo la sostuve, gracias a eso nada grave ocurrió. Fue un accidente —le dijo, casi sin mirarla. Tsunade realmente no soportaba la soberbia de ese chiquillo, y sin dudas de todos los alumnos del último año era el que menos iba a extrañar. Tuvo que soportar su indiferencia para cada tema relevante que afectara a su educación por años, solamente porque sumas cuantiosas de dinero provenientes de su cuenta familiar habían sido donadas a la escuela. Estaba en el testamento de los padres de Sasuke, y Tsunade supo el amor que le tenían en ese momento como para hacer eso por si algo les ocurría, y asegurarse que la escuela mantuviera a Sasuke estudiando hasta que se graduara.

Ella cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse.

—De todas formas esto ocurrió por un error de ustedes.

—Tsunade-sama, en realidad Sasuke-kun no… —quiso decir Sakura, pero un grito no la dejó continuar.

—¡Silencio! —riñó Tsunade. Sakura la miró un poco asustada, y Dayan estaba a punto de desmayarse del miedo— Ustedes, niños… —dijo, ya más calmada— A pesar de todo ocasionaron un gran desastre, y no podemos aplazar la feria de mañana por un error de ustedes. Quiero que se queden aquí a limpiarlo todo —les ordenó.

Ese fue el primer momento en que Sasuke levantó la mirada. Sakura tenía más miedo de lo que Sasuke pudiera pensar que de tener que limpiar todo eso.

—¿Acaso tienes algo para decirme? —inquirió la imponente mujer con una media sonrisa. Sasuke corrió la cara y se puso de pie, tampoco miró a Sakura. Salió de la habitación sin despedirse, y Tsunade miró a la muchacha.

Ella seguía viendo embelesada la espalda del chico alejarse.

—Ve con él de una vez —le ordenó, y ella asintió luego de mirarla a los ojos unos segundos.

Cuando la muchacha salió por la puerta Dayan estuvo a punto de seguirlos, pero Tsunade la detuvo.

—Tú no vas a ayudarlos —le dijo, sentándose tras el escritorio nuevamente, mirando algunos papeles que aún le quedaban por revisar.

—Estarán toda la noche aquí —respondió un poco preocupada la mujer—. Ese chico, Sasuke… él no es muy social. Es frío, y no quiero que Sakura sufra, además…

—Ya, mujer —la interrumpió Tsunade—. Es exactamente lo que quiero, que se queden solos.

Dayan no pudo evitar mirarla confundida, y Tsunade suspiró mientras sonreía.

—Esa niña es un prodigio. Mi mejor estudiante, la más talentosa de todos. Y ese chiquillo es lo único oscuro en su vida, lo único por lo que esa cría se desvive.

—¿Qué es lo que busca con esto, Tsunade-sama?

—Tengo curiosidad. Él es el chiquillo más cerrado, reservado y frío que vi en mis años como directora de esta escuela. A pesar de todo sólo es un niño que ha sufrido mucho… y esta es la oportunidad para ver si tras esa coraza hay un humano o no, ¿no crees?

—Yo también quería que Sakura se acercara a Sasuke, pero esto es forzar las cosas demasiado…

—¿Qué tienen para perder? Es la última oportunidad que esa chica tiene de liberar lo que siente por él, o sino sus sentimientos la perseguirán toda la vida, y cuando envejezca se preguntará si hubo algo que pudo hacer distinto, o si dejó pasar las oportunidades que tenía…

El rostro de Tsunade lucía serio, y Dayan sintió que las palabras que decía venían desde su propia experiencia.

—Tsunade-sama… —fue lo único que pudo susurrar. Entonces la rubia le volvió a sonreír, como si no acabara de decir nada en absoluto, y se puso de pie.

—¿Quieres ir a beber algo? Conozco un buen casino cerca de aquí —la invitó, tomándola del brazo—. Sé que el profesor Kakashi que tanto te gusta estará ahí —la codeó, riendo.

Dayan se puso colorada y comenzó a negarlo mientras Tsunade la empujaba fuera de la escuela, dejando dentro solamente a dos personas…

_Dos personas y nadie más en todo el edificio._

—

—

—

—

—

Sasuke y Sakura se la pasaron limpiando prácticamente sin hablarse. Ella sabía que, obviamente, él no tenía nada para decirle. Pero ella no hablaba porque realmente no habría sabido qué decir, y quizás si hablaba de su boca habrían salido solamente susurros y palabras sin terminar. Se preguntó qué habría estado haciendo Sasuke de no estar ahí, si alguien lo esperaba en su aparentemente vacía casa. Lo único que sabía de su pasado era que su familia había muerto en un accidente, pero nadie hablaba mucho de ello en la escuela y eso sólo alimentaba el morbo. Los mitos que se habían creado alrededor de su pasado eran tal que hasta en algún momento se llegó a rumorear que los asesinó Sasuke. Pero obviamente, eran puras tonterías, y Sakura lo sabía.

Pero además de eso, Sakura siempre tuvo curiosidad. Como él nunca salía con nadie y con el único que hablaba era prácticamente Naruto, no se sabía qué hacía fuera de la escuela. Era un libro cerrado y lleno de misterios, la única forma de conocerlo hubiese sido meterse dentro de su cabeza, porque en la escuela tampoco es que hiciera demasiado que permitiera conocer más de él. Se la pasaba callado, como si nada le importara, haciendo lo que debía y punto. ¿Quién lo esperaba en casa? ¿Quién era su tutor? ¿Tenía más familia además de la que había muerto? ¿Qué iba a hacer en el futuro, a qué universidad iría?

A Sakura la destrozaba no saber ninguna de estas respuestas, era desesperante. Y esa sería la última noche que lo vería, la última oportunidad. ¿Y realmente se la iba a pasar perdiendo las preciadas horas a solas con él, lamentándose no poder ser más cercana a él como Naruto?

—No —dijo, sin darse cuenta, en voz alta. Se paralizó y tapó su boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Su palabra seca hizo eco en todo el gimnasio iluminado por los faroles de la noche, puesto que ya eran pasadas las siete.

Lo miró de reojo, él estaba detrás a unos metros, levantando unas cosas. Pudo observar que la estaba viendo fijamente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan intimidante? Su mirada era profunda, tanto que Sakura no la soportaba.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó él finalmente. Era la primera palabra que le decía desde que estaban allí, y el corazón de Sakura empezó a galopar.

—¿Qué de qué? —repitió ella en medio de una risita nerviosa, dándole la espalda todavía. Trató de fingir no entender y siguió pasándole el trapo mojado a lo último que quedaba de pintura en el suelo.

Ella comenzó a refregar con sus propias manos. Ya las tenía enrojecidas, y las mangas arremangadas de su camisa estaban llenas de polvo y sudor. Se concentró en el punto del suelo que tenía que frotar, y de pronto la sombra de una silueta alta oscureció el suelo y se detuvo al instante de su labor, volteando lentamente. Sasuke estaba allí, de pie, mirándola sin parpadear. Parecía un fantasma, ¿en qué momento se había movido ahí? De todas formas eso no le inquietaba tanto como tenerlo tan cerca. Estaba por morir.

—Detente —le dijo, o más bien ordenó en un tono fuerte y seco. Sakura lo miró confundida, tragó saliva y dejó el trapo a un lado.

—¿Qué, por qué?

Sasuke suspiró, parecía un poco iracundo. Se desperezó y movió el cuello relajándolo, cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego volvió a mirarla.

—Es tarde. ¿Acaso no tienes hambre? —le preguntó.

¿De dónde acababa de salir este Sasuke, que le preguntaba a ella eso? Sakura se inmovilizó un poco ante la pregunta, y él no la esperó tanto tiempo. Comenzó a caminar a la salida del gimnasio, y finalmente ella reaccionó y se puso de pie.

—Espera… ¡espera! —gritó, corriendo a él.

Sasuke siguió caminando, y ella llegó a su lado. Él ni siquiera la miró, pero caminaron juntos en silencio hasta la cafetería.

Cuando llegaron estaba todo a oscuras, y Sasuke tuvo que buscar el interruptor tanteando la pared. Las luces del techo se encendieron todas a la par, iluminado la limpieza y el piso recién lustrado por las encargadas. Las mesas estaban absolutamente vacías, y para Sakura era realmente extraño ver todo tan solitario. Jamás había estado en una cafetería tan sola, sin nadie… excepto ellos.

Sasuke comenzó a dirigirse a la zona de la comida, y Sakura se quedó de pie un rato más mirándolo todo.

—¿Es correcto que estemos aquí? —le preguntó, y luego cayó en la cuenta de que estaba con Sasuke y que probablemente no le diría nada. Pero, sorpresivamente, él volteó a verla cuando tenía una bandeja en la mano lista para llenarse de comida, y la miró con una especie de sonrisa extraña y nunca antes vista por el mundo. Bueno, no vista por ella al menos.

—¿Acaso importa?

A Sakura le latía el corazón a mil, pero no ya por estar a solas con Sasuke… sino por toda la situación en sí. Jamás había hecho algo como eso en su vida, y nunca pensó que lo haría con él. Era Sasuke, después de todo… y realmente, qué poco lo conocía. Jamás habría pensado que él era del tipo que hacía esas cosas. Es decir, estaban castigados y debían estar limpiando, y en vez de apresurarlo todo para irse cuanto antes lejos de ella —que no era digna de su presencia, en su pequeña cabeza rosada—, él estaba allí, tomando comida gratis sin importarle lo que ensuciara o lo que le dijeran.

Sakura sonrió y se dirigió al mismo sitio que él, tomando otra bandeja. Se situó a su lado, tan cerca. Tomó todo lo que vio pasable y lo metió en la bandeja, y luego se robó una caja de leche y jugo. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que estuvo ahí. Sasuke caminó a una de las mesas como si nada, sentándose. Cuando ella terminó de acomodar todo en la bandeja, la gran duda surgió: ¿Dónde debía sentarse? Lo miró un minuto entero de pie. Él ya había empezado a comer y ni siquiera la miraba, estaba concentrado en lo suyo. ¿Era correcto sentarse frente a él? ¿Cuán incomodo podía serlo para ambos, que nunca se habían casi hablado?

—¿Qué esperas? —le preguntó, mirándola. Sakura se sobresaltó un poco y caminó apresurada a él, sentándose en frente suyo.

Trató de comer lo más delicada y educadamente posible. Era la primera vez que comían juntos, frente a frente… casi se sentía como una cita. Pero entonces miró sus mangas, y luego el resto del uniforme… oh, Santos Dioses del Olimpo. Su camiseta ya no era blanca, era gris. Estaba sudada, y seguramente tenía algún aroma desagradable que temía que Sasuke estuviese oliendo ahora mismo. Su falda estaba arrugada y también sucia, sus zapatos llenos de polvo.

Estaba desastrosa.

Miró su reflejo en la bandeja, que era de plata, y se shockeó aún más. Parecía una momia recién descubierta en alguna pirámide… no, parecía una momia que se había descubierto pero que había sido abandonada en la intemperie de una selva o algo. Estaba despeinada, llena de marcas de pintura en la cara. Estaba impresentable, y miró a Sasuke. ¿Por qué demonios él lucía tan perfecto siempre? Era desesperante.

Trató de acomodarse un poco el cabello, pero tampoco quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que ella se había dado cuenta de que lucía como el monstruo final de Resident Evil, así que fingió estar perfecta y tomó el cubierto para meterse en la boca el primer trozo de carne… pero no pudo. Soltó el tenedor cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la mano. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo enrojecidas que estaban.

—Oh… —susurró del dolor, mirándose los dedos. Y de pronto, lo mágico sucedió.

Sasuke le tomó las manos, mirándolas como si las inspeccionara. Sakura se petrificó.

—Estoy bien… estoy bien… —musitó Sakura, mirándolo avergonzada. Él la miró fijamente, como siempre destruyéndola en mil pedazos con sus orbes negros.

—Lo sabía —le dijo.

—¿Eh?

—No puedes soportar todo ese trabajo físico, eres débil —aquellas palabras la asesinaron lentamente. Fueron la sentencia del verdugo, y luego llegó el hacha y sintió que la cabeza se le resbaló sobre la mesa.

Se sintió una inútil, incapaz de siquiera refregar un poco de agua sobre el piso sin dañar sus delicadas y femeninas manos. Sakura retiró sus manos de las de él, que todavía las miraba sin prestar atención a la forma en que su mirada cayó por su comentario. Se puso de pie, de pronto su estómago dejó de sentir hambre. Ocultó sus manos tras su cuerpo, y evitó mirarlo.

—Es mejor que vaya a seguir limpiando, así podemos irnos rápido… —susurró, caminando lejos de él. Pero Sasuke la detuvo de nuevo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas con esas manos?

Sakura lo miró un poco confundida. Él se puso de pie y dejó su bandeja casi llena sobre la mesa, dirigiéndose a ella. Cuando la tenía frente a frente, solamente la tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sakura, sin entender— Oye… ¡oye! —gritó, ya un poco enfadada. Ella no era una cosa.

Sasuke se detuvo y la miró.

—Vamos a la enfermería, ¿o quieres que mañana no puedas venir a esta estúpida feria porque ni siquiera puedes mover tus manos?

—Pero… ¿por qué te interesa? —Sakura se sentía turbada. ¿Éste era el frío y desconsiderado Sasuke en realidad? ¿Éste era el chico que aparentaba odiar a todo el mundo y no importarle casi nada, el del pasado oscuro….? ¿Era en realidad alguien que se preocupaba por las manos de alguien con quien apenas había hablado en su vida?

—No me gusta ver sufrir a algunas personas —respondió secamente, mirándola fija e interminablemente. Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de leerle la mente. Obviamente no funcionó, y ambos siguieron caminando hasta la enfermería en silencio.

Cuando llegaron Sakura se sentó sobre la camilla, buscando un poco de algodón y desinfectante en la mesita de al lado para limpiarse. Pero Sasuke los encontró antes, y se dirigió a ella. Sakura hizo el amague de tomarlos por su cuenta, pero él comenzó el trabajo sin decirle nada, y ella solamente se quedó pasmada mientras lo observaba arrodillarse frente a ella y comenzar a limpiarle las manos con el desinfectante. Sintió el alivio instantáneamente.

—¿No crees que sería realmente una mierda que tú tengas que quedarte en tu casa con las manos hinchadas, mientras ellos disfrutan de una feria que tú arreglaste porque casi se arruina por culpa de otro?

Sakura solamente lo miraba. Temía que si decía algo arruinaría totalmente el momento, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Tú no dijiste eso… tú dijiste que no te gusta ver sufrir a algunas personas —inquirió. Por primera vez fue Sasuke el que evitó mirarla. Tomó unas gasas sobre la mesa y comenzó a envolverle las manos lentamente.

—Te llamas Sakura Haruno.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de la sorpresa. Era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba esas palabras de su boca… su nombre. ¡Su jodido nombre! Ella creía que él ni siquiera sabía su primer nombre.

—Me seguiste a casa todos los días desde los seis hasta los doce años.

Sakura no podía creerlo.

—¿Qué, tú recuerdas eso? —preguntó, sorprendida pero avergonzada de su comportamiento infantil.

—Dejaste de hacerlo, pero seguiste gritando mi nombre desde las gradas cuando juagaba al básquet o al fútbol en los torneos escolares.

Sakura no sabía qué decir, y él no la miraba. Seguía envolviendo su mano lentamente.

—Tres años después dejaste de hacer eso también —agregó—, pero seguiste mirándome cada día en clases y cuando pasaba por tu lado.

Entonces Sasuke levantó sutilmente la mirada, sosteniéndosela sin parpadear. Estaba serio, su cara parecía una roca como siempre. Pero Sakura jamás se había perdido en la inmensidad de sus esferas negras con tanta lujuria como hasta ese momento.

—Estabas mirándome desde esos taburetes hoy.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Sasuke se puso de pie e interrumpió el mortal cruce de miradas. Acababa de terminar de vendarle las manos, y se alejó llevando las cosas a su lugar nuevamente.

—Que nunca le muestre al mundo la atención que enfoco en determinadas cosas no significa que no sepa lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, Sakura.

Las palabras de Sasuke despertaron a Sakura. No terminaba de entenderlas, pero su corazón sentía que era ahora o nunca.

—Sasuke, yo… yo te perseguía y te miraba porque yo… —buscaba las palabras, y él estaba aún de espaldas— ¡Yo te a…!

No pudo terminar. El sonido de llamada entrante del móvil que estaba en el bolsillo de Sasuke comenzó a sonar. Sorpresivamente, Sasuke no contestó de inmediato. Dejó que sonara tres veces, y finalmente lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo puso en la oreja, saliendo del cuarto sin mirarla. Sakura se quedó con las palabras en la boca, y el corazón se le detuvo por un minuto entero. ¿Qué rayos trató de hacer?

—¿Si? Ah, Obito… no, estoy en la escuela… —decía, tras la puerta.

—Te amo… te amo… —susurró apenas escuchable, mientras Sasuke hablaba todavía. Los ojos se le humedecieron, pero los secó enseguida.

Se puso de pie, dispuesta a terminar de ordenar lo que habían tomado. Cuando lo estaba haciendo notó que sobre el escritorio de la enfermera había unos papeles. Curiosa los leyó, y se dio cuenta de que eran los expedientes de todos los estudiantes del último año. El de ella estaba a la vista, y no le sorprendió lo que decía. Todas sus notas eran excelentes, y también contenía el estado de su familia: Dos padres casados, de profesiones universitarias, clase media… y luego la universidad de medicina en la que había sido aceptada, la mejor de Japón. Becada hasta que terminara todos sus estudios, y con promesas de trabajo en los mejores hospitales si lograba sacar notas altas. Sonrió orgullosa de sus propios logros, y luego siguió hurgando. Los de sus amigos eran aceptables, pero no tan brillantes… y finalmente llegó a ese.

¿Sería correcto leerlo? Se preguntó esto en su cabeza, pero luego recordó las propias palabras de Sasuke: ¿Acaso importa?

—Veamos… —susurró, dando vuelta a las hojas. El nombre "Sasuke Uchiha" estaba en cada una de ellas.

Las notas de Sasuke también eran excelentes, y resaltaba en cada asignatura con creces. Había sido aceptado en la misma universidad que ella, y ello la emocionó hasta que llegó a la parte que decía: "Pidió transferencia a Harvard, fue aceptado con otra beca".

—¿A Harvard…? ¿Tan lejos? —dijo, lamentándose por dentro. Quería destruir el expediente del dolor, pero sabía que no cambiaría nada.

Siguió leyendo, y llegó a la parte de la familia: "Padres y hermano muertos", decía y a Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Había visto al hermano un par de veces en la escuela cuando ella era apenas una chiquilla de primaria, pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo que ni lo recordaba. Todos habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, y el tutor de Sasuke era su tío Obito. Eso sí que no lo sabía. Ese hombre nunca había ido a ninguna reunión, a nada. Por eso se habían creado tantas leyendas alrededor de Sasuke… pero todo era normal. Nada se salía de lo común y triste de que hubiese perdido a su familia en un simple accidente, y su tío era su tutor. Vaya, misterio resuelto…

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó una voz ronca desde atrás. Sakura se asustó y dejó caer el expediente de la sorpresa, alejándose velozmente.

—Perdón, no quise…

—¿Por qué leíste eso? —le preguntó, serio.

—No quise…

—Vayamos al gimnasio a terminar esto de una vez.

Las palabras de Sasuke fueron cortantes y definitivas. Salió de la enfermería prácticamente sin mirarla, y caminó solo por los oscuros pasillos de la vacía escuela. Sakura cerró los ojos harta de la situación, cansada, triste consigo misma. Volvió a mirar el estúpido expediente que su curiosidad la obligó a leer antes, y observó un detalle en la primer hoja del cual no se había percatado antes. El dato más importante, el que primero tendría que haber leído. No podía creerlo… sus ojos se hicieron enormes y exclamó de la sorpresa, cerrando el expediente para ir de nuevo con Sasuke.

—

—

—

—

—

Cuando Sakura llegó al gimnasio Sasuke ya estaba ahí, refregando lo que ella había dejado inconcluso. Se quedó un par de segundos desde la entrada mirándolo un poco atónita, pero luego se acercó y tomó otro trapo para ayudarlo. Cuando se agachó y estaba por empezar, Sasuke apartó su mano delicadamente. Sakura se quedó quieta ante su repentina reacción.

—¿Crees que te vendé y limpié las manos para que te las vuelvas a arruinar? —le preguntó.

Sus palabras parecían amables, pero el tono que usaba siempre era tan frío que a Sakura le dolía el pecho y no sabía cómo interpretarlo. No sabía decir si era para él una molestia de la más absoluta o si realmente él se preocupaba por ella. Por eso se apartó sin decirle nada, y se sentó en el suelo a unos metros de distancia.

—¿Por qué vas a irte tan lejos a estudiar? —preguntó repentinamente Sakura, y él se detuvo un instante, un microsegundo, y siguió restregando el piso sin mirarla.

—¿Por qué crees que tengo que decirte eso?

Sakura se mordió el labio, sabiendo que no tenía absolutamente ningún derecho de preguntarle nada. Pero no podía evitar seguir preguntando cosas, su alma estaba inquieta. Temía que no volvería a verlo y que esa sería la última oportunidad para decirle algo, aunque no surtiera efecto alguno en la decisión que parecía haber tomado hace mucho tiempo ya.

—¿Acaso no hay nada aquí por lo que quieras quedarte?

—Sakura —la llamó, intentando detenerla. No funcionó.

—¿Qué hay de Naruto?

—Sakura.

—¿Qué hay de tu tío?

Aquello fue suficiente para Sasuke.

—¡Sakura! —le gritó, enfurecido, mirándola con un brillo rojo en los ojos que ella nunca había visto en él.

—Yo… —Sakura se aterró con su mirada, no sabía qué decir.

—¿Por qué crees que habiendo leído un pedazo de papel ya sabes todo de mí? ¿Por qué crees que porque pasamos un par de horas limpiando un gimnasio tienes derecho a preguntarme cosas?

—Es que, Sasuke-kun, yo…

—¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! —le gritó, poniéndose de pie, tirando el trapo al suelo, furioso.

Se iba a ir, caminando como una bestia, y Sakura se levantó del suelo por inercia. Quiso correr a él, detenerlo desesperada, arreglar lo que acababa de hacer… sin darse cuenta lo mojado que estaba aún el suelo. Llegó hasta la mitad del camino, y sus pies no mantuvieron el equilibrio. Sus piernas se tambalearon y Sakura comenzó a caer. Un pequeño grito hizo que Sasuke volteara, y antes de que su cabeza impactara contra el suelo él corrió a ella y la sostuvo. Tiró de su brazo a él, y a cambio fue el Uchiha quien cayó. Sakura estaba sobre él, aturdida por el golpe, y abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, y ella empezó moverlo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —le gritó. Sasuke finalmente reaccionó ante su llamado y empezó a abrir los ojos con pesadez. Solamente estaba un poco aturdido, el golpe no había sido para tanto.

Sakura sonrió cuando él despertó. Él la estaba mirando desde abajo, no decía nada. Sakura tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre él, sobre su cintura con una pierna de cada lado, sonriendo como una niña. Se sonrojó e intentó levantarse, pero él le tomó la muñeca y la detuvo.

Ella se confundió, no sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, y entonces lo miró a los ojos. Lo miró, y el mundo pareció detenerse para ella. Sentía que el corazón le palpitaba lenta y pausadamente, podía oír los latidos de él. Podía sentir ambos latidos simultáneamente en la inmensidad del gimnasio enorme y vacío. De pronto solamente se escuchaba la leve brisa nocturna contra las ventanas, y después ya no se escuchaba más nada.

—Me gustas —confesó Sakura, sin temblar en su voz, sin dudarlo—, me gustas demasiado.

Él no respondió nada, solamente la miraba. Ella supo que era ahora o nunca, y comenzó a inclinarse a él, su cabeza a la suya… a hacer lo que quería hacer desde que lo conoció, aunque fuera la primera y última que pudiera. Estaba por tocar sus labios, y no pudo evitar sonreír antes de cerrar los ojos, y susurrarle con su tierna voz:

—Feliz cumpleaños.

_Eso fue todo._

Sasuke la apartó de una forma brusca y abrupta, poniéndose de pie antes de que el beso pudiera ser finalmente realizado. Sakura no entendía nada, no sabía qué había hecho mal.

—Mi cumpleaños no tiene nada de feliz —le dijo, corriéndole la cara. Ella vio el mismo atisbo de furia que antes, estaba confundida.

—¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?

—Ellos murieron hoy —le respondió, secamente—, por ir a mi estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños murieron. Yo había ido con mi tío una hora antes, por eso estoy vivo. Lo único que quiero es irme lejos de esta estúpida ciudad, irme a un lugar donde nadie sepa nada de mí y nadie me recuerde lo miserable que es mi vida. ¿Estás contenta ahora que sabes la verdad, Sakura?

—Pero… Sasuke… yo no sabía…

—Tú no sabes nada. ¿Cómo podrías? Eres solamente…

—¡¿Por qué reaccionas de esta manera?! —le exclamó, aturdida, entre lágrimas. Sasuke repentinamente se calló, quizás un poco sorprendido por la repentina reacción de la chica. Su voz ya no parecía tierna. Estaba dolida, enojada, angustiada, cansada… y todo era al mismo tiempo— ¡¿Por qué cada vez que tus labios se mueven haces que la gente a tu alrededor se sienta mal?! ¡No eres el único que sufre, Sasuke! ¡No eres el único en este mundo que tiene recuerdos dolorosos!

—¡¿Y tú qué sabes de eso, Sakura?! ¡¿Acaso perdiste a tu familia cuando eras una niña, acaso…?!

—¡No, Sasuke! —lo interrumpió ella, con los ojos hinchados— Tienes razón… —musitó, con la voz quebrada— Yo no sé qué se siente perder a tu familia. Yo no sé lo que se siente que gente cercana muera… pero todos estos años yo… —ella tragó saliva, armándose de valor para seguir hablando— ¡Yo te amé tanto! Te observé tanto… te tuve tan cerca y tan lejos… jamás pude acercarme a ti, porque eres tan cerrado… —Sakura comenzó a sollozar— ¿Cómo puedes esperar que la gente entienda tu dolor si te cierras a todos y no dejas que nadie pueda entenderte? ¡Tú…!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó una reconocible voz desde el fondo. Sakura y Sasuke levantaron la mirada. Era Dayan, en la puerta, mirando a ambos totalmente turbada.

Se acercó a Sakura tras dirigir una mirada de desaprobación a Sasuke, y se sacó el abrigo veraneal que llevaba puesto poniéndoselo a ella.

—Lo siento, sensei… —susurró Sakura, refregándose los ojos.

—Descuida corazón. Ven, te llevaré a casa —le respondió, sin añadir nada más. Caminó hasta la salida abrazándola, y antes de salir dirigió una última mirada a Sasuke—. Tú, niño bonito —lo llamó, y él la miró duramente—, cierra antes de salir y mañana a primera hora abre el gimnasio para la feria —le ordenó.

Dayan nunca había sonado tan fría en todos los años de enseñanza con el curso de Sasuke…

—

—

—

—

—

Dayan y Sakura no habían hablado mucho en el camino… de hecho no hablaron nada. Cuando Dayan llegó a la puerta de su casa y estacionó, Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa falsa tratando de ser amable, pero Dayan la detuvo antes de que pudiera salir del auto.

—¿Qué sucede, Dayan-sama…?

—Irás mañana a esa feria, ¿verdad?

Sakura corrió la cara, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente.

—La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de ir, además no es obligatorio ni nada…

—Sakura… lamento mucho que las cosas hayan llegado a este punto. Nunca fue mi intención que esto ocurriera… pero no dejes que ese niño te afecte. Es el último día que tienes para pasar tiempo con tus amigos en la escuela, has estado trabajando tan duro como ellos para tener todo listo y divertirte.

En parte tenía razón, pero Sakura realmente no quería enfrentar la expresión fría de Sasuke al otro día. Sería demasiado doloroso… sería mejor hacer como si ese día nunca hubiese ocurrido. Quizás nunca debió ocurrir. Por su expresión Dayan supo lo que Sakura iba a responder, así que suspiró y cerró los ojos un segundo, mirándola fijamente después.

—No tienes que ir a toda la feria —le dijo finalmente.

—¿Qué?

—Los juegos y esas tonterías… no es necesario que lo hagas. Puedes ir al baile de la noche y pasar las últimas dos horas al menos en eso.

—Pero… ni siquiera planeaba quedarme a ese baile, no tendría con quién… eso es para la gente que tiene pareja…

Dayan sonrió con cierta malicia, sorprendiendo a Sakura.

—Tengo la pareja perfecta para ti —le comunicó, y Sakura se sintió extremadamente curiosa.

—

—

—

—

—

Sasuke cerró el gimnasio y caminó a casa una media hora después de que Sakura y la sensei salieran. Algo le molestaba, la nuca le picaba. No se había sentido así, era incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a que su tranquilidad y rutina diaria se modificara de esta manera… pero si ella ya se había ido, ¿por qué se seguía sintiendo así?

Caminó a su casa como cada día, cuando llegó su tío seguía durmiendo. Fue directo a su cuarto, no tenía hambre a pesar de no haber podido comer nada. Se cambió, se duchó y se fue a la cama como cada noche… pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo dormir nada. Dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama a cada minuto, impaciente, nervioso, molesto. Bufaba enojado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de conciliar el sueño, pero había un par de ojos verdes que venían a su mente cada vez que sentía que iba a poder dormir… y entonces volvía a despertar. Era desesperante, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Mierda… mierda… —masculló bajo la almohada, tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

_Fue en vano, Sasuke no durmió en toda la noche…_

—

—

—

—

—

Ya estaban levantando todos los puestos y despejando el gimnasio para abrir la pista de baile, la frutilla final del postre. Duraba solamente dos horas, pero era tradición en la escuela que cada año los graduados pudieran bailar con sus parejas el último baile como estudiantes.

Las amigas de Sakura le habían enviado mensajes de texto todo el día, incluso la habían llamado, pero ella no contestó absolutamente nada. Ino le pidió a Naruto repetidas veces que hablara con Sasuke, ya que había sido el último en saber de ella el día anterior, pero por más que Naruto insistía en acosar a Sasuke con preguntas de qué demonios había ocurrido en la noche, él lo ignoraba por completo.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste para que no viniera a esto, Sasuke? —le preguntó por enésima vez mientras sacaban los últimos carteles.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Naruto empezó a molestarse.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —su grito resonó en todo el gimnasio— Ella es amiga mía. No puedo creer que seas tan idiota, ¿qué pudo hacerte para que la trataras mal?

—Suficiente —respondió secamente Sasuke, tirando el cartel que sostenía—. Me voy a mi casa. Ni siquiera sé qué sigo haciendo en esta mierda.

—¡Idiota! —le gritó Naruto mientras se alejaba. Todos los miraban extrañados, pero seguros de que Naruto sería el único que se atrevería a hablarle de esa manera al imponente Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba atravesando ya la mitad del gimnasio cuando las luces se apagaron, y se encendieron algunas otras de colores que habían puesto para la ocasión. La música comenzó a sonar suavemente, y el gimnasio abrió sus puertas para que la última que faltaba ingresara.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Ino desde atrás de Sasuke, provocando que él dirigiera su mirada allí. Se detuvo cuando la vio.

Como ella no había ido a la feria estaba más limpia y fresca que el resto. Estaba cuidadosamente peinada, con un maquillaje tenue que resaltaba sus rasgos más hermosos. Se había puesto un vestido casual pero bonito; uno negro y ajustado con un escote sutil pero sensual. Llevaba puestos unos zapatos negros altos que estilizaban de una manera bella sus piernas. Todos los estudiantes varones dirigieron sus miradas a ella por un instante, y varios tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo extra para reconocerla. De más está decir que Karin casi exhaló fuego de lo furiosa que estaba.

Pero la apariencia de Sakura no era la única sorpresa.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó confundida Ino nuevamente, frunciendo el ceño hasta que lo reconoció— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sensei Kakashi!

Efectivamente, era él. El profesor del curso contiguo, por el que todas las estudiantes se desconcentraban en clases. Sakura estaba prendida de su brazo, y él estaba vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta gris que le quedaba a la perfección.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —preguntó Tsunade tras tomarse un poco del sake que solía llevar a escondidas a la escuela, mirando atónita la situación. Luego miró a Dayan, la tenía al lado. Ésta sonreía triunfalmente.

—Mire a ese niñito —le dijo, y Tsunade le hizo caso.

Era Sasuke, y no paraba de mirar a la recién entrada pareja. Lucía sorprendido… pero sus ojos tenían algo que una vieja sabia como ella conocía bien. Estaba visiblemente celoso. Algo lo inquietaba, aunque tratara de ocultarlo muy bien.

—Vaya, vaya… no conocía este lado tuyo, Dayan. No lo conocía —le dijo la mujer, riendo, pero luego se puso seria—. De todas formas no puedo permitir que estén tan cercanos, él es un docente y ella una estudiante.

—No, ya no lo es. Sakura tiene dieciocho años, es mayor de edad. Y ya están todos oficialmente graduados desde hace una semana. Debería revisar el calendario académico de vez en cuando, Tsunade-sama —respondió Dayan, sorprendiendo bastante más a Tsunade por su repentina astucia y malicia.

—Bien, bien —le dijo—. Y luego soy yo la que fuerza las cosas…

—Observe —interrumpió Dayan, mirando embriagada la situación.

Kakashi y Sakura caminaron a la pista de baile aunque todos los miraban. Sakura pasó por al lado de Sasuke y apenas le dirigió una mirada seca. Él no salió como le había dicho a Naruto, se volteó a ver cómo ellos seguían caminando del brazo hacia la zona del baile.

—¡Que suene fuerte la música! —gritó Tsunade, agitando eufóricamente el brazo.

El dj comenzó a tocar, y todos, aunque seguían sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de la pareja más extraña de la noche, fueron a la pista de baile y empezaron a mover sus caderas al compás de la música.

—Ríete —le dijo él en medio de la canción—. Él está mirando. Ríete.

Sakura no era el tipo de persona que hiciera esas cosas por atención, no sabía fingir. Kakashi entendió que era una chica pura, que estaba tristemente enamorada del imbécil más egoísta de la escuela, y fue por eso que accedió al llamado de Dayan cuando le pidió que la escoltara al último baile del curso. Aunque Sakura en un principio se negó, luego Dayan le dijo:

"¿Realmente vas a dejar que ese niño sea lo que te impida bailar junto a tus amigos? Tú vas a ir a ese baile, y no irás sola. Le demostrarás que no lo necesitas para sonreír, y que no es el único hombre sobre el planeta".

Sakura no pudo seguir negándose a las reiteraciones de su profesora, y finalmente accedió.

Como Sakura seguía sin reír, él decidió que debía hacer algo que le robara una sonrisa al menos.

—Realmente eres muy hermosa, Sakura —aquellas palabras la descolocaron. Era la primera vez que le decían algo como eso, y Kakashi no se detuvo—. Tienes un futuro brillante por delante, y sin embargo pareces no darte cuenta de lo especial que eres. Cualquier hombre sería muy afortunado de tenerte. Yo lo soy, solamente por bailar aquí contigo.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente, y finalmente sonrió. Las palabras de Kakashi no eran una mentira, pero habían cumplido su finalidad.

—Gracias… gracias, Kakashi sensei —le dijo ella, bailando más animada.

Y más allá, fuera de la pista, estaba Sasuke mirando sin decir nada la situación. Para cualquiera que no conociera lo que pasaba habría parecido un curioso más, pero no para Naruto.

—¿No ibas a irte? —lo increpó, situándose a su lado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No molestes.

—Vaya que eres marica, Sasuke —le dijo, riendo mientras se alejaba y buscaba a Hinata para llevarla a la pista—. ¡Pero ya sé por qué te quedaste todo el día en la feria! —gritó a lo lejos, alejándose cada vez más y adentrándose con su novia entre la multitud.

Y así el rubio se adentró por completo, dejándolo solo, mirando cómo todos parecían divertirse… ella también, con ese hombre tan apuesto e imponente.

Karin no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse al chiquillo. Se le prendió del brazo sonrojada y con una expresión extraña, susurrándole:

—Vamos, yo te puedo dar el mejor baile de tu vida…

—Aléjate —sentenció él, apartando bruscamente su brazo. Y la chica simplemente tuvo que irse, totalmente enojada.

La música de pronto cambió, y una mucho más movida empezó a sonar. Los alumnos empezaron a gritar del éxtasis del momento, y Naruto tomó a Hinata de la cintura girándola en el aire. Los demás lo vieron y decidieron copiarlo, haciendo lo mismo con sus chicas. Sakura se sintió un poco inhibida, sentía que era inapropiado y que Kakashi nunca haría eso, así que estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta… cuando él la tomó de la cintura sin pedirle permiso, y la levantó de la misma manera que ellos. Más alto incluso.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y exclamó aturdida, pero lejos de bajarla Kakashi giró sonriendo, levantándola más alto que todos. Y el corazón de Sakura se sintió alegre, feliz… y se dejó llevar. Empezó a reír, mareada entre tanto giro, y extendió sus brazos moviendo su cabeza mientras estaba todavía en el aire, extasiada y sudada. Todos estaban riendo como ella, mirándolos, imitándolos y subiendo a las demás tan alto como ella. Luego la bajó, y ella siguió riendo con Kakashi, tratando de respirar en medio de la diversión. Pero Kakashi dejó de reír, mirando algo tras Sakura. Ella, confundida, volteó la cabeza.

…_Y entonces él apareció. _

—¿Eh? —preguntó atónita Sakura, mirando a Sasuke. Él estaba ahí, de pie frente a ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Ella no entendía nada.

—¿Ocurre algo, pequeño? —le preguntó Kakashi, levantando una ceja. Sasuke le dirigió una pequeña mirada mortal, y sus ojos volvieron a desviarse a Sakura.

Sorpresivamente la tomó de la muñeca, tirando de ella fuera de la pista. Dayan y Tsunade observaban sonriendo a lo lejos, y Kakashi no movió un músculo por ella. Lo único que hizo fue sacudir la cabeza y sonreír, y luego mirar a Dayan a lo lejos, asintiéndole con la cabeza.

—Misión cumplida —susurró el hombre en la lejanía, encogiéndose de hombros. Dayan le sonrió de la misma manera, y se acercó a él atravesando toda la pista.

—No estás cansado, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, riendo.

—Para nada —contestó él, arrimándola a su cuerpo. Ambos empezaron a bailar lentamente.

Todos estaban tan eufóricos en medio de la música que nadie pareció darse cuenta del espectáculo que acababa de ocurrir.

—

—

—

—

—

Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo que se dirigía a la salida, llevando a Sakura del brazo bruscamente. A medida que se acercaban y los tacones de Sakura hacían eco, podía escucharse el agua de la tormenta que acababa de desatarse afuera. Ella estaba confundida y todavía no procesaba qué era lo que ocurría exactamente.

La lluvia los empapó enseguida cuando salieron. Ella se molestó, le gruñó tirando del brazo tan fuerte como podía.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —le preguntó él, mirándola fijamente.

Ella bufó enojada.

—¿Tú qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame, no soy un juguete! —le exigió, sacando la muñeca velozmente. Pero él no paró de verla directo a los ojos.

—¿Realmente, a quién quieres engañar? Soy yo quien te gusto. Deja de jugar.

—Eso no es cierto, no lo es —respondió Sakura apresuradamente, desviando un poco la mirada—. Tú y yo… anoche me di cuenta de que no puede ser. Quiero a alguien que me vea con esos ojos, como Naruto mira a Hinata o como Sai e Ino se miran. ¿Por qué te importa, de todos modos? ¿Acaso no tengo el derecho de sentirme querida también? Después de tantos años, yo… —Sakura bajó la mirada, pero la levantó enseguida. Esa vez no iba a flaquear— ¡No quiero a alguien que me petrifique con los ojos, que me odie como tú!

—Mentirosa —respondió él.

—¡No sabes lo que dices! —contestó ella.

Él la tomó de la muñeca nuevamente, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

—Nadie puede gustarte más que yo, Sakura. Puedo leerte como un libro abierto.

—¿Qué sabes tú, eh? ¿Qué sabes de mí? Yo sé todo de ti ahora. Pero tú, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso con apenas unas horas de hablarme?

—Ya basta, Sakura. No lo sabes todo.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a sonreír también? ¿Crees que porque estuve enamorada de ti por tantos años, tienes el derecho de hacerme esto? ¡Realmente tú no…!

Sasuke no la dejó terminar. Sus labios fueron sellados por la impaciencia de Sasuke. Él la aproximó a su cuerpo, chocando sus caras con una brusca intensidad. Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, buscándola un poco más. Sakura abrió sus ojos tan enormemente que no pudo ver nada más que la piel de Sasuke tan cerca suyo. El calor de su boca, su aliento sobre ella. Los labios de Sasuke se abrieron, aprisionándola en la humedad de su saliva. Sakura respondió, cerrando sus ojos con furia mientras envolvía su cuello con ambos brazos y dejaba que él la aprisionara contra la pared que estaba detrás de ambos.

Ella no se dio cuenta del momento en que una lágrima se escapó sola de sus ojos, probablemente porque la lluvia le estaba empapando toda la cara al igual que a él. Sus emociones se encontraron todas juntas por dentro sin que ella lo pidiera. Su boca no habría podido pronunciar palabra alguna aunque así lo quisiera, y por eso su cuerpo hablaba por ella. Lloraba, sus mejillas se enrojecieron, su corazón trotaba como un caballo de carreras. Sasuke lucía tan calmo, acariciándole la cabeza mientras seguía besándola… pero por dentro estaba peor que ella. Finalmente se separaron un poco, y ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Los de él brillaban como el fuego, y de pronto una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Entiendes ahora que no lo sabes todo? —le preguntó, mirándola con los párpados caídos, tan dulcemente que Sakura pensó que iba a morir— No puede gustarte nadie más que no sea yo… ¿entiendes?

Sakura lo abrazó en cuanto lo escuchó decirle eso, y él respondió el abrazo de la misma manera.

—¿Por qué? No entiendo por qué, después de tantos años… tú eres tan impredecible… tan misterioso para entenderte…

—Por haber hecho latir mi corazón de nuevo.

Sakura exclamó de la sorpresa, mirándolo estupefacta.

—¿Por qué esperaste a este momento, al último minuto…? Tantos años tras de ti, tantos años…

Él volvió a mirarla, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

—Por tu persistencia, por tu amor a pesar de mi indiferencia, por tu fuerza.

Sakura sonrió. Era demasiado para procesar en esos momentos.

—Pediré transferencia a Harvard contigo —sentenció, tan segura de sí misma. Sasuke sonrió y suspiró.

—Cancelé esa solicitud esta mañana —confesó. Los ojos de Sakura se hicieron gigantes.

—¿Qué, en serio?

—Todo este tiempo estuve esperando una razón para quedarme, y anoche me diste una. Me sentía tan muerto antes de estar a solas contigo. Ni Naruto, ni nadie luego de mi familia hicieron que me corriera sangre por las venas de nuevo —las palabras de Sasuke calaban hondo en Sakura, y la forma en que las decía era tan natural que ella no podía creerlo… se preguntó si acaso había caído de esas escaleras y estaba en una especie de coma imaginando todo—. Aunque me odiaras, no lo pensé demasiado. Solamente levanté el teléfono, y en una hora todo estaba resuelto…

Pero no. Era real, muy real.

—Supongo que se llama espontaneidad —comentó ella.

—O amor —repuso él.

Sakura se abalanzó de nuevo a la boca del chico y lo besó, lo besó como había deseado tanto tiempo hacerlo, bajo sus propios impulsos y sin pensar en nada. Solamente quería mantenerlo con ella, temía que se le escurriera entre los brazos, que estuviese frente a una ilusión.

—Entremos, está lloviendo demasiado —le dijo él cuando se separaron un poco, sin parar de estar pegados el uno del otro.

—Mi maquillaje debe estar destrozado, también mi peinado —respondió ella riendo. Él le acarició sutilmente la cara.

—No, un rostro como el tuyo nunca podría arruinarse —dijo, derritiéndola por dentro. Nunca se cansaría de escuchar esas cosas, aunque fueran instantáneas y duraran poco en él. Eran pequeños pedazos de felicidad.

—No quiero entrar de nuevo, vayamos a otro lado —pidió ella, situándose a su lado. Le tomó la mano, y la reacción de Sasuke fue entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos sutilmente. Él tampoco estaba tan acostumbrado a tanto contacto humano, pero al lado de ella todo era natural. Nunca había tocado a una chica antes como a ella, ni siquiera había besado a una antes que ella.

Pero Sakura le provocaba el contacto, y su cuerpo se movía solo. Simplemente se movía sin su permiso. Había escuchado al respecto, incluso había visto películas estúpidas de ello… pero sentirlo era muy, muy distinto.

—Te acompañaré a tu casa —sugirió él, mirándola con esa característica media sonrisa suya.

Sakura apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro todo el camino a casa, alejándose de la escuela sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en nada. La lluvia los acompañaba, era lo único que los cubría. Pero para ellos era un día hermoso, uno soleado, uno lleno de cosas nuevas… claro, a pesar del tremendo resfriado que tendrían al otro día. Sakura tendría que explicar muchas cosas a su madre…

No hacían falta las palabras en ese momento, y para Sakura tenerlo así, aunque quizás al otro día despertara de un coma y todo fuese una mentira, era suficiente. Sentir su corazón a su lado, el brazo rodeándola, su cuerpo junto al suyo era todo lo que necesitaba. Nada más le importaba.

—Gracias —dijo él de repente. Ella se sorprendió, levantando la mirada mientras aún caminaban. Él estaba de perfil, con los ojos un tanto bajos.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo —contestó el chico nuevamente, exhalando aire. Él había querido decirle eso desde hacía bastante tiempo, incluso antes de eso.

Sasuke la había observado tantos años sin que ella se diera cuenta. Él sabía el esfuerzo que ella había puesto en amarlo a pesar de su indiferencia, de su arrogancia. Él no sabía cómo responder a todo eso, el dolor por la muerte de su familia le era más fuerte y si tenía sólo de amigo a Naruto, era porque él lo había buscado primero. Y Sakura significaba algo similar, porque mientras que Naruto llenaba la fraternidad en su corazón… Sakura llenaba el amor, el que tanto había anhelado y el que se había dado cuenta después de demasiado tiempo de aceptar. Se sentía tan bien ese calor por dentro, esa sensación que solamente unos pocos le habían dado en su vida… él era fuerte, alto y robusto… pero sentía que Sakura lo protegía, como si fuera un niño indefenso. Volvió a sentir que la vida valía la pena, y que una persona se había convertido en una razón para sonreír de nuevo.

La respuesta de Sakura, mientras sonreía delicadamente, fue:

—Siempre he creído que la lluvia es mágica.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, curiosamente de la misma forma que ella antes.

—Porque es capaz de unir a la tierra y el cielo, que jamás en la toda la eternidad del universo podrán unirse. Y en su respuesta, la tierra la acepta y se ablanda, abandonando la dureza que es usual en ella. Es mágico, ¿no crees?

Sasuke la miró, asombrado por su frase. Ella miraba al cielo, sonriendo como si no importara nada en el mundo. Ella, finalmente tras largos años, había entendido lo que Sasuke pensaba sin necesidad de esforzarse. Pudo leerlo, pudo ver a través de su corazón por un instante… y darse cuenta de que el amor había unido a la tierra y el cielo. El amor los había unido a ella y a él… como la lluvia.

_Y la tierra se había ablandado ante ella._

Sakura se acercó más a él, sonriendo, sin decirle nada… porque realmente no había necesidad de decirle nada. Siguieron caminando a casa juntos, mojándose bajo la lluvia sin sentir el frío. A partir de ese día la vida de ambos habían cambiado…

—Son tan hermosos —susurró Dayan tras la puerta, estuvo espiando desde hacía diez minutos.

—Tú eres hermosa —contestó Kakashi, que estaba al lado suyo. Ella lo miró, un poco sonrojada, y le tomó la mano corriendo de nuevo al gimnasio como si fueran unos niños.

—¡Vamos, la noche todavía es joven!

Efectivamente esa noche era joven… e iba a ser eterna en los corazones de todos ellos.

_Ese era el momento de la felicidad._

* * *

**Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en especial nuestra querida Dayan. De no ser por ella, ese gran grupo de facebook para hablar del SS no existiría, ni tampoco la página. Sobre esos cimientos las demás, y yo, hemos construido grandes cosas y generado fuertes lazos. ¡Gracias por todo loquilla!**

**Y sí, antes de que me lo digan: Sí, la escena del beso está inspirada en la del dorama Playfull kiss. Fue Dayan quien, en la época que llené el inicio de facebook de capturas de ese bendito dorama, me pidió que la agregara al fic. Espero que haya quedado bien, di muchas vueltas antes de terminarlo. De hecho, como pocas veces en mi vida, tuve que pedirle a una amiga (Maddie, gracias) que lo leyera y me diera consejos. En base a eso agregué muchas cosas al final.**

**La frase de Sakura de la tierra y el cielo está inspirada en Orihime, un personaje del manga de Bleach. La dice en los primeros capítulos en referencia al amor de su vida,y me quedó eternamente gravada. Grande Orihime! Aguante el IchiHime!**

**Bueno, me fui de tema xD En fin, te deseo un gran cumpleaños Dayan, con la gente que amas. Por cierto, espero que te haya gustado ser un personaje xD Y te puse con Kakashi, vaya suerte la tuya xDDDD **

**Y para el resto... ¡gracias por leer! A partir de ahora me dedicaré al proyecto de long fic que vengo aplazando demasiado.**

**Besotes enormes. Y que Dios los bendiga.**


End file.
